


Return to Charming- Imagine

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Requested: “Where Hale always liked the reader and she comes home and sees him?”
Relationships: David Hale (Sons of Anarchy)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Return to Charming- Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I have another request for him, that I think I may tie into this one to make a little mini imagine series.

You pulled into the police station and sat in the car for a minute. The building looked just like it did before you’d left. Everything in Charming looked exactly the same.

“Here goes nothing,” you sighed, checking the visor’s mirror to fix any imperfections. Not that it would matter, if what Jax had told you was true.

You got out of the car, taking deep breaths as you approached the front doors. Most people would be nervous about being out alone at night, but you were safe in Charming. You were more concerned with what you were about to walk into.

As expected, the precinct was nearly empty. The only signs of life inside were soft pants and moans coming from one of the offices down the hallway. You followed the sounds slowly, careful not to alert them of your presence, until you came to a cracked door with light flooding from it.

A quick peek inside revealed deputy Hale, free of his shirt and a woman trailing kisses down his torso. Her hands made quick work of his buckle, and you waited until she nearly had him out of his pants before barging inside.

“Excuse m- Oh my god!” you exclaimed, waiting until the deputy got a good look at you before turning around. 

“Y/N?!” You could tell he was scrambling to get his clothes back on.

“I’m sorry, I was just looking for chief Unser.”

“He’s not here!” the woman snapped, boring a glare to the back of your head.

“Clearly. What time will he be in tomorrow?”

David appeared in front of you, his shirt still partially unbuttoned. “It _is_ you…” he said, face flushed and voice breathy. He looked at you the way he always had; when you passed on the street, or in the halls at school, often too flustered to even say ‘hello’. “You look great. It’s been so long, you probably don’t rememb-”

“Wayne’ll be back in the morning,” the woman called from behind you.

You held back a scoff while David shut his eyes in frustration.

“I’m sorry about that… about-”

“It’s none of my business,” you waved dismissively. You stepped around him and made your way toward the doors, feeling his eyes on you as you suspected you would. “Oh, and David?” you turned back, trying not to chuckle as he visibly perked. “It hasn’t been _that_ long.”

* * *


End file.
